The Archspawn
The Dark One, the Bound God, the Enemy to All, Lord of the Abyss, He Who Knows Not, the Everburning, the Molten God, the Bloodtoller. Description of character A dark and terrible entity, the bowels of the Earth which He presides over are both the world's most expansive and least inhabited expanses, a realm where darkness would absolute if not for earth's lifeblood, fire, and the light, however, unwelcome, that comes with it. Slow to act, and yet horrendously destructive when He does, the Archspawn is, in His dealing with mortals, an antagonist, an agent of dread and decadence who takes great mirth in the corruption, physical and spiritual, of mortals. Though more a source of fear than worship, as it is unlikely that a temple would ever be raised to one such an entity, He is, in the pursuit of His goals, the one most likely to actively bargain with mortals, and will exact His price from royalty and commoners alike, always at great cost to the mortal and those around them. Indeed, that the Archspawn played a part in creation of all creatures mortal is clear, for sure as earth is the source of all flesh and fire the means through which it derives life. so is blood their twisted progeny, an odd mockery of the fire and brimstone of the deity's realm. Even so, mortals cannot help but grudgingly admit that a deity content in giving life to humankind's worst fears, hell-spawns and abominations that most only ever conceive of in their dreams, and an unfortunate few happen upon when delving into the depths of human decadence and the deeps were they were never meant to reach into, could have played such a part in their upbringing. Or so legends go. It is just as feasible that the Archspawn be an antagonist born of their own belief, in their desire to blame their shortcomings in the divine; an antagonist born of their own fears and frailties so that they could rest easy under the assumption of which their wrongdoings were not theirs to make, but the fruit of an inherently flawed nature. An even more obscure possibility, and one that few would dare suggest, is that creation myth is, indeed correct, and the unthinkable happened: the divine was corrupted by the mundane. Either way, due to His role, He sees His fellows deities as adversaries, though it would be against His nature to directly oppose Them, apart from the direst of circumstances, preferring to subvert Their creations and deeds into effects more to his His liking. In fact, He most often deals through His agents, the tainted creations of other deities and other, more primal entities, given life from the human mind; some, the more mundane, reside on the surface, fueling the the very same folktales and myths that conceived them, whereas others, more terrible and, often enough, a wrong upon creation, lurk underground, emerging only on auspicious occasions, usually attached to their patron's unholy blood rites (...). Manifests as: A decrepit old man barely dressed in ragged cloths, shackled and deprived of all senses, his skin leathery and cracking. Blood seems to spontaneously converge into a pool around his feet Characteristic attributes: Wasted potential, corruption, imprisonment, blood, darkness, fire and brimstone Spheres and Powers Spheres: Earth, Fire. Secondary source of power: None?